starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:App sub
}}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_characters Characters]]|Characters}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_creatures|Creatures]]|Creatures}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Droid models|Droid models}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_events|Events]]|Events}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_locations|Locations]]|Locations}} |- | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Organizations and titles|Organizations and titles}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Sentient species|Sentient species}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Vehicles and vessels|Vehicles and vessels}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Weapons and technology|Weapons and technology}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_miscellanea|Miscellanea]]|Miscellanea}} |} |} }}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Characters |}} }| }|1| }|1| }|1| }|1|0}}}}}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |characters= field if you use |dramatis personae= or |other characters=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | } }| }| Canon characters class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends characters class="appearances" } } |}}| }| Dramatis personae class="appearances" } } |}} }| Other characters class="appearances" } } |}}}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Creatures |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |creatures= field if you use |c-creatures= or |l-creatures=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon creatures class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends creatures class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Droid models |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |droids= field if you use |c-droids= or |l-droids=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon droids class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends droids class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Events |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |events= field if you use |c-events= or |l-events=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon events class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends events class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Locations |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |locations= field if you use |c-locations= or |l-locations=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon locations class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends locations class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Organizations and titles |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |organizations= field if you use |c-organizations= or |l-organizations=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon organizations and titles class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends organizations and titles class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Sentient species |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |species= field if you use |c-species= or |l-species=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon species class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends species class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Vehicles and vessels |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |vehicles= field if you use |c-vehicles= or |l-vehicles=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon vehicles class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends vehicles class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Weapons and technology |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |technology= field if you use |c-technology= or |l-technology=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon technology class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends technology class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Miscellanea |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |miscellanea= field if you use |c-miscellanea= or |l-miscellanea=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Canon miscellanea class="appearances" } } |}} }| Legends miscellanea class="appearances" } } |}}}} |} This template is intended to replace Wookieepedia's traditional "Appearances" lists. Usage *It is recommended that you leave a space between the parameters, to allow for better legibility of long lists and distinguishing between different sections. *To add multiple columns to a section, add on a line by itself where you want the column break to be. *For sources with an official "Dramatis personae," use |dramatis personae= and |other characters= instead of |characters=. You may not use |dramatis personae= or |other characters= if you are already using |characters=. *'All fields now have canon-legends functionality. For sources that exist in both Legends and canon, use the parameters "l-fieldname" and "c-fieldname" to separate the appearances from the two continuities.' Appearances Appearances Appearances *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine *Darth Vader *Yoda *Microchip *KT-18 *Muskov *Owen Lars *Beru Whitesun Lars *Rana Mas Trehalt *Dassid *Gornash *DJ-88 *Geneer *Kadlo *Kendalina *Dustangle |creatures= *Septapus *Sarlacc *Rancor *G'nook *Mooka *Fefze **Fefze beetle |droids= *3PO-series protocol droid *R2-series astromech droid |events= *Project Decoy |locations= *Yavin 4 **Lost City of the Jedi ***Jedi library *Bespin **Cloud City ***Cloud City Museum *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Z'trop *Null Zone **Scardia Station ***Chamber of Dark Visions *Dagobah **Mount Yoda ***Defense Research and Planetary Assistance Center ****Dagobah Tech ****Droid Maintenance Shop *Duro **Orbiting Shipyard Alpha **Valley of Royalty **Imperial Reprogramming Institute ***Experimental Section Two **The Great Wall **Imperial Toxic Waste Processing Plant **Monument of Duchess Geneer **King Kadlo Tower **Monument to Queen Rana *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace **Great Pit of Carkoon *Alderaan |organizations= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **New Republic Senate **Senate Planetary Intelligence Network *Jedi Knight *Galactic Empire **Central Committee of Grand Moffs ***Grand Moff **Church of the Dark Side ***Prophet of the Dark Side ****Supreme Prophet ****High Prophet **Galactic Emperor **Stormtrooper **Imperial Intelligence *Supreme Slavelord *Baron Administrator *Bespin Wing Guard *Carbanti *Novaldex *Forbes |species= |technology= *Laser pen *Data disc *Lightsaber *Holodisc *29L electromagnetic package *CC-Y Antiradar Defense Unit *C-beam strobe lamp *Zenomach |vehicles= *YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' *Single Trooper Compact Assault Vehicle *''Strike''-class medium cruiser **Moffship *''Scardia Voyager'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter *''The Royal Carriage'' *TIE/LN starfighter *DeLuxe *Space Warper *Action VI transport |miscellanea= *Glove of Darth Vader *Carbonite *''Secrets of the Dark Side'' *Trileaf tree *Durese *Avabush *Imperial quake scale }} Category:Appearance templates